Pillars to Paradise Arc: Unleash Excalibur!
The wall exploded as blue flames rested on the outlining, Erika slid out as one of her arms were extending towards a target. "HAYWIRE!" She shouted, a lightning bolt curved and shot through the dust. "FIRE AS MANY BOLTS YOU WANT BLONDE! THEY AIN'T GONNA DO NOTHING!" Agni shouted through the thick dust cloud as a spiral of blue fire struck Erika, sending her flying against the brick wall behind her. Erika's sight on Agni blurred for a moment. What the hell happened to him? One moment she was on par but after he took that deep breath, not only did he recover his magic power. But his strength increased, his attacks were much more powerful. She stood back up as she gazed upon his physique, his tattered clothing revealing his arms and legs, his veins visible and glowing a lustrous blue like the walls. "W-How did you get so powerful? This is inhuman!" Agni, attempting to keep himself in check, stopped in his tracks. Inches away from Erika. His iris went blue like his veins for a split second, yet reverted back to hazel in an instant. "A trick Aramis taught me. By absorbing the Ethernano into my system, I gave myself an incredible yet temporary power boost. I went through vigorous training to use this technique right." He lied, in reality he just followed Aramis and mimicked his training from the shadows. Learning the technique by watching. "Sadly, I'll be pretty much defenseless after the ritual is activated since that's when I'll lose the form. But I have more than enough time to kill you!" He lobbed a Blue Flare enhanced fist at Erika's face. Erika performed a barrel roll, dodging Agni's punch. She extended her arm as she prepared an electric attack. The lightning crackling and swirling in her hands. Agni stomped down on her arm, the lighting in Erika's hand disappeared immediately. She tried to do the same with her other arm, yet Agni stomped on it as well. His iris went blue again, remaining at that tone for awhile. "GET READY TO BE DEVOURED BY FLA-" His speech cut off as he begun to stumble back. His eyes flickered between the blue and his natural eye color. Although it wasn't usually her style, Erika had to take this opportunity to defeat Agni. With this power boost, she wouldn't make it out alive without taking a few cheap shots. Erika once more struck Agni with her Wild Charge. On impact, a blue liquid expelled from his mouth and Erika's assault drilled him through the concrete. Was there a much bigger side effect with Agni absorbing this ethernano? There had to be, he shouldn't be able to simply absorb pure ethernano without any consequence. And that consequence was clear now. ---- On the beach, all the troops sent by the Gates to Paradise had been completely whipped out. Ryder and Alana panted from exhaustion. All had calmed down for them, until the lustrous blue walls of the tower now glowed present on the outside. The entire tower now glowing blue with ethernano. Ryder supported Alana by the waist as they moved into the tower. Yet they couldn't expect the many walls seeing as neither of the two had entered the tower until now. "Where do we head now?" Alana gazed down the hallway to the left, before turning her head to the one on the right. She had no clue of both hall ways led to the same place, or different directions. And at a time like this, there was no time to be wasted. Ryder closed his eyes, trying to pick up on any familiar energy sources. Yet it was hard to do in this area, since it had been flooded with ethernano. Nevertheless, there was a specific area with so much ethernano swelled up that it would take a fool to miss it. "We go left." With that, the two continued their press towards the massive reservoir of magic power. Passing by destroyed hallways, yet the ethernano only seemed to get thicker. Particles of pure magic power were now present in the air. "The hell's going on here?" "Massive amounts of ethernano must be present here." Alana had never seen so much ethernano gathered in one place. And she couldn't help but wonder why. What were these mages doing that required this much ethernano in a single place? They eventually made it to the room where Chloe was performing the ritual. Alexander standing guard while Harlem remained encompassed in a barrier attached to a nearby wall. Their footsteps alerted Alexander of their presence. He turned to greet them with his tired expression. TO BE CONTINUED